


I'd Give Up My Very Being For You

by paroxysm (BonziBuddysSlut)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bearings, Crack, F/M, God I fucking hate my life, Lube, Stalking, fidget spinners - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonziBuddysSlut/pseuds/paroxysm
Summary: Her interactions with him consisted of only cheeky butt touches in the crowded hallways and pretending the things he'd say to his friends were to her. What happens when one day he finally professes his love?





	I'd Give Up My Very Being For You

It was lovely, really; the way he'd walk past me as if I didn't exist, the slight look of confusion on his face when he'd catch me taking pictures to put as my lock screen, a, 'If you don't stop, I'll tell the teacher on you,' whenever he'd spot me following him around. I couldn't help it, though. He was the love of my life - we were meant to be.

I was playing League of Legends on the school computers when it happened. After having just told a twelve year old I'd fuck his mother, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and it was like I was being greeted by the sun itself, as if God had personally crafted this human to be as perfect as possible.

"You're that creepy stalker, aren't you?" Harry asked in that lovely voice of his that caused my bearings to practically melt from every word uttered. He looked as beautiful as ever today, and I knew I was in trouble. Why would the gorgeous Harry Styles talk to a lowly Fidget Spinner like myself? What would I have to offer the King himself?

Pulling myself together, I replied with a very cool: "You look hot today." He laughed so beautifully - like the first birds chirping after a dreary winter. It was the most pleasant sound I'd heard in my life. I could quite possibly live off of his laugh.

"I didn't know you played League too," he said as he smiled awkwardly, shifting his feet and scratching the back of his neck before he leaned over me to look at my screen. "You're absolutely terrible."

I should've been offended at this remark, but he was acknowledging me on his own terms and not because I'd stolen his phone, just so he'd have to speak to me to get it back. Many litres of lubricant and lonely nights had been spent thinking about this boy, and here he was, talking to me like I was a friend.

I blushed and giggled. My sterling silver became a light pink as I span a bit and replied with, "Oh Harry, you always know just what to say."

He smirked. "The way that you spin around gets me overwhelmed." He touched my bearings so lightly, as if they were made of the cheapest metal and I'd rust at the smallest contact to human skin. "It's just like out of my Naruto fan fictions." His sultry voice caressed me like the finest of silks as he whispered to me. His striking evergreen eyes held me captive with their intensity, unlike my father who so easily left me to go and get milk from the grocery store, only to never return.

Harry switched his caresses to instead spin me slowly. "Stop teasing and get on with it, Harry," I said.

Harry chuckled as he pulled a bottle of lube from his ass. "I can't believe I had to pretend to think you were creepy, and pretend to hate your incessant staring and touching me in inappropriate places every chance you got. None of those things were creepy or weird." Harry uncapped the bottle of lube, squirting some on his palms and rubbing it into his hands.

"Oh Harry, you know just what to say to turn a Fidget Spinner on."

"You know," he started, my very being hung onto his every word, as if I needed it more than air, "I've always quite liked you, but with my friends around and a reputation I couldn't afford to lose, I had to fake my hate for you." He smirked for the millionth time and spun me faster as he said, "I could never hate something as beautiful as you - with your exquisite Chinese metal, you could quite possibly break apart if I spin you just a tad too fast."

"Do it. Everything you do is amazing, sweetie." At my request, Harry spun me faster and faster, completely ignoring the metal chunks falling from me. As the world began to go dark, I whispered out my final words, "You're my one true love, Harry."

"And you are mine, Darling."


End file.
